


Skazany

by NessieTuft



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTuft/pseuds/NessieTuft
Summary: Wyrok śmierci na Feliksie, Polsce. (Praca z 2018/2019)
Kudos: 1





	Skazany

\- I gdzie się podział twój duch walki? Gdzie jest ten twój zaufany pogan? - białowłosy uśmiechając się szeroko przerwócił Polaka na ziemię, by po chwili znów go podnieść za włosy. - Odpowiedz!

\- J-Jest bezpieczny - Splunął krwią na buty Niemca, na co się skrzywił.

\- Idiota - nie był zadowolony z odpowiedzi. - Nawet porządnych sojuszników nie umiesz sobie znaleźć - Popchnął zielonookiego na ścianę, po której się zsunął na brudną od jego i innych krwi podłogę. - I nie znajdziesz.

\- Nie o-obrażaj moich przy-przyjaciół! - Mimo zadanych ran, spróbował się podnieść, by móc uderzyć czerwonookiego, jednak bladoskóry zrobił unik i wykręcił mu ramię.

\- Będę robił co tylko chcę, polaczyno  
\- popchnął po raz kolejny polaka, który stęknął z bólu. - A ty nic mi nie zrobisz. Jutro nie będziesz miał nawet jak - zachichotał.

\- Bruder, czas kończyć - do pokoju wmaszerował wysoki blondyn palący fajkę. - Musi jakoś ustać przed swoją śmiercią - podszedł powolnym krokiem do Polaka i zgasił na jego ramieniu papierosa.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, West - przewrócił oczami i zaczął ciągnąć blondyna do jego celi. - Kurna, jest jakiś za lekki...

\- Nie martw się o to, jutro i tak nie będzie cięższy.

\- Martwię się o to, że będzie długo tam wisiał - burknął w odpowiedzi czerwonooki. - Zamknij drzwi, West.

***

Blondyn gorączkowo skrobał słowa na papierze, który podwędził. Na koniec, zastanawiał się co napisać, w końcu zamoczył pióro w kałuży krwi jego przyjaciela z celi, który został postrzelony za nucenie jego hymnu narodowego. Drżącymi dłońmi napisał 'Wasz Polska' i złożył kartkę na pół dwa razy, po czym doczołgał się do drzwi. Zapukał w nie raz, potem drugi, trzeci, zrobił przerwę i znów wybił rytm. Po chwili usłyszał szczęk zamka, a nad nim ustał Austriak.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Wiem, że jutro zginę, ale proszę - podał mu list. - Przekaż to Elizabeth'cie i Torisowi... Błagam - fioletowooki przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić, w końcu odebrał kartkę od zielonookiego i schował do kieszeni.

\- Myślę, że to mogę zrobić, a teraz tam wracaj. - zatrzasnął i zamknął na klucz drzwi.

Blondyn westchnął.

"Przynajmniej nie kłamał" - pomyślał, a blady uśmiech zabłądził na jego ustach.

***

Gęsta chmura wreszcie odsłoniła promienie słońca, które od razu dopadły rynku, na którym z kolei znajdowała się mała scena z jednym rekwizytem - szubienicą. Mnóstwo ludzi pod przymusem niemieckich żołnierzy wyszło na świeże powietrze, które było przepełnione zapachem wojny, której wszyscy, bez wyjątków, mieli po dziurki w nosie. Wśród nich była czwórka nastolatków - brunetka, blondynka, blondyn i brunet. Słyszeli, że mają kogoś powiesić za wszystkie bunty jakie spowodował.

\- A jeśli to Feliks? - zielonooka chwyciła brata za rękaw płaszcza, przy okazji zatrzymując pozostałą dwójkę. - Jeśli to on ma zostać stracony?

\- Spokojnie Felicja, nawet jeśli będzie to ktoś inny, nie pozwolimy na to - litwin położył jej rękę na prawym ramieniu.

\- Elizabeth? - do brunetki podszedł fioletowooki.

\- Roderich...? - węgierka nie spodziewała się tu Austriaka. - Kto pilnuję kraju?

\- Bez obaw, miałem wam coś przekazać - błyskawicznie chwycił list, oddał go zielonookiej i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

\- To od Feliksa...? - drżącymi dłońmi wyprostowała kartkę i zaczęła powoli czytać. Z każdą literą łez jej w oczach było coraz więcej. Oddała list Torisowi, on Felicji, a ona Fabianowi.

\- Czyli jednak... - stwierdził posępnie brunet i skrycie wytarł łzy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Musimy mu pomóc. - Stwierdził czerwonooki i pociągnął siostrę bliżej sceny.

***

Blondyn ledwo mógł chodzić po wczorajszym spotkaniu z Niemcem, jednak to nie obchodziło braci. Poganiali go, wyzywali, bili - wszystko by go upokorzyć. Cudem udało mu się dojść do wyjścia bez większych obrażeń.

\- Szybciej polaczyno - białowłosy mocno popchnął zielonookiego, który upadł na brudne kamienie rynku.

Blondyn szybko podniósł go za kołnierz i postawił na równe nogi.

\- Bruder, on musi jeszcze jakoś dojść by go powiesić, ale masz rację. Szybciej.

Czyli w taki sposób mnie stracą... - pomyślał i odrobinę przyśpieszył.

Jego oczom ukazała się mała scena z szubienicą na honorowym miejscu, podniósł do góry głowę, by inni nie myśleli, że się poddał. Co to, to nie. Personifikacji przecież nie można tak łatwo zabić, więc on tylko z n i k n i e na jakiś czas.

Dumnie unosząc głowę wspiął się po schodkach na podest i ogarnął wzrokiem tłum. Zatrzymał się na swoim rodzeństwie, stali blisko sceny i obserwowali każdy jego ruch. Nie kiwnął nawet palcem, gdy białowłosy założył mu pętlę na szyji.

\- Ostatnie życzenie? - wymruczał mu do ucha.

\- By twój kraj zniknął z map - odpowiedział, a czerwonooki z wymalowanym grymasem na twarzy kopnął wiadro, na którym stał. Jednak zanim to zrobił, spojrzał zdziwiony na tłum, spośród którego cztery osoby śpiewały hymn. Jego hymn.

***

Drogi Liciu, Fabianie, Droga Eli, Felicjo!

Najpewniej będziecie świadkami mojej śmierci, jednak muszę wam przekazać ważne informacje. Zniknę na jakiś czas, ale wrócę. Obiecuję, więc macie mnie nie ratować, zrozumieliście? Nie pozwalam wam. Muszę uśpić ich czujność, a w odpowiednim momencie - wrócę. Jednak chciałem byście o tym wiedzieli: Jesteście dla mnie najważniejszymi osobami jakie kiedykolwiek poznałem. Ten list, do najdłuższych nie należy, ale coś wam przynajmniej przekazałem. Muszę kończyć, gdyż niedługo Edelstein kończy wartę.

Wasz Polska

Wszystkie wspomnienia, uczucia z nimi związane, wróciły z przeczytaniem tego starego listu.

Co Licia sobie myślał zostawiając go tutaj na widoku?

\- Feliks? Co tutaj ro... - odwróciłem się w stronę bruneta. - Coś się stało? - spytał zobaczywszy łzy w moich oczach, ja jedynie pokręciłem głową i spuściłem wzrok.

Litwin podszedł do mnie i niepewnie położył ręce na moich ramionach. Spojrzałem w jego zielone oczy.

\- Wiem, że ostatnio w ogóle się nie widujemy, oddaliłem się od ciebie, ale to nie znaczy, że mnie już nie obchodzisz... - Zamiast normalnie odpowiedzieć przytuliłem się do niego, chowając twarz w jego zgniłozielonym swetrze.

\- L-Liciu... Bądźmy przyjaciółmi, jak kiedyś - brunet zaskoczony moją reakcją niepewnie odwzajemnił gest.

\- Dobrze. - Zgodził się i mocniej mnie przytulił.


End file.
